Yu-Gi-Oh GX- Season 1
by shiningstar786
Summary: This is the first season of Yugioh GX and my first ever story. I will follow part of the plot and throw ideas of my own, does include OCs. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: The Next Generation

Jaden's POV

'I've got my deck, I've got my gear and I have got only 10 minutes to get to the entrance exams before it's too late!' I exclaimed.

'Incoming!' I yelled. I bumped into someone.

'Oh, I'm sorry, oh no my cards!' I cried out to no one in particular.

'You're a duelist aren't you,' the man stated.

'Yup!' I replied happily.

'I think this belongs to you,' he handed me a card.

'Uh thanks, hey you're...,' I paused. He was already gone.

'The entrance exams!' I remembered.

* * *

'Alright ladies, pack everything up and the rest will just have to come back next year,' a man spoke.

'Actually, I count on attending the academy this year!' I spoke up. I wasn't going to let being late an excuse to not attending this academy. Well, at least they can't throw me in detention just yet.

'Huh?' the women questioned.

'You can count Jaden Yuki as present thank you, just as long as I... don't lose my grip,' I stated.

* * *

'Mr Crowler we...' a man said.

`Mr!' Crowler exclaimed.

'I mean miss, sorry I'm new here,' the man hesitated.

'I go by the title of Dr,' Dr Crowler corrected.

'One boy has just arrived to take his exam,' the man explained.

'Well, he'll just have to come back next year,' Dr Crowler told him.

'Aww, come on Crowler,' a man spoke up.

'Yeah, we have time for one more,' another man said.

'No, no, n...' Dr Crowler said.

'Ring,' the phone rang.

'Yes, can't you s...' Dr Crowler said.

'Well hello Crowler,' the voice spoke.

'Ch...Chancellor Sheppard!' Crowler exclaimed.

'Just checking to see if everything is in order, we don't want what happened last time now do we,' the Chancellor continued.

'Yes of course... goodbye,' Crowler nervously said.

'So who's going to test him?' A man asked.

'Yeah, which deck do we use?' Another man asked.

'Don't worry gentlemen,' Dr Crowler continued, 'I will deal with this personally.'

* * *

Jaden's POV

'Made it!' I gasped.

'Made what?' someone asked.

'Huh?' I said.

'Oh sorry, my name's Syrus,' he answered. When I saw him he had gray eyes and light blue (turquoise to be exact) hair.

'Syrus, Syrus Truesdale. Did you by any chance just arrive to take your exam?' He asked.

'Yeah, I did!' I exclaimed.

'Well, I think the last duel just ended,' he informed.

'What!' I cried.

'Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four,' the speaker ordered.

'Well, I think your wrong, wish me luck!' I shouted.

'You'll need it,' Syrus muttered to himself.

* * *

Up on the stands three people are standing also paying attention to everything that was going on.

'I wonder if Crowler is going to use his own deck?' the boy wondered.

'If he does, this kid should be ready for the worst, let's just hope he doesn't summon that monster of his,' the first girl spoke up.

'This duel will surely be a sight to see,' the second girl mused.

(Time skip)

'Alright wingman, attack ancient gear golem with skydive scorcher!' Jaden commanded.

'Aaahhhh!' Crowler screeched as ancient gear golem, his prized monster, came tumbling down on him.

'There's no way this delinquent could defeat me!' Crowler hissed.

'The winner, Jaden Yuki,' the announcer announced.

'Yay! We made it. Both you and me pal we're going to the top!' Jaden said cheerfully as the crowd cheered for his victory.

'That kids got a future here!' the first girl cheered.

'Hmm,' said the boy and he and the second girl left.

This was the start of a new year and…..a new adventure?


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter, Alissa v

**I'm sorry, I know it's been ages since I uploaded but This thing got lost four times, so I had to do it again I had a few family problems. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Jaden's POV

Alright! I can't believe I got in! And whats even better is that I was placed in the Slifer red dorm. Syrus says that it looks like an outhouse with a deck but have you even checked out its awesome view.

"Hey, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah Sy," I replied.

"Have you heard of the new girl that came. Everyone is saying that she is one of the best duelist in the academy, already," Syrus said.

"Well then I so have to duel her," I exclaimed.

"But Jaden, do you know the possible outcomes of this duel, you could possibly lose, or she could...," Syrus paused, "Um..Jaden! Wait up!"

Man, I can't wait to duel her, this is going to be so epic!

Alissa's POV

These fan boys are just so annoying. They just don't know when o give up do they. If I had known that this would happen I would have just gone to North Academy. Then again, that place is filled with boys. I hope he's doing ok there. Oh now there's another one coming. No point in running away now there is only one of those pests.

"Hey!" Someone called.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm looking for a girl'" he asked.

"Well I am one," I said.

"Right," He replied with a sheepishly.

"Hey Jay!" Someone said.

Great another one, I better take this chance to run. As I turned around the first boy stopped me.

"Hey, my name's Jaden Yuki, what's yours," he asked.

"My name's Alissa Anderson,' I replied. I looked at the other boy and he looked familiar.

"Jaden, why s she staring at me like that?" The freaked out boy asked.

"Introductions?" Jaden quietly replied.

"M..my name's Syrus Tr..Truesdale," the boy stuttered

"I guess you don't remember me, huh Syrus?" I asked him. Although, how would he, he was really young then.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Forget what I said. Oh and Jaden you said you were looking for someone?" I said trying to change the topic.

"Actually he was looking for you," Syrus answered.

"Me, for what reason?" I asked.

"So Syrus, she's the girl you were talking about earlier?" Jaden said astonished.

"Yeah," he timidly replied. I guess he really isn't the same Syrus he was before. I wonder what happened between him and his brother.

"Oh yeah! I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden exclaimed. I got surprised by his sudden burst of enthusiasm and energy for dueling.

"Jaden, are you crazy!" Syrus whispered/screamed.

I smirked, "Ok Jaden, meet me right here in one hour, don't be late," I said.

"I don't count on it," Jaden added. I turned around and walked away. Maybe this year I might make some _friends_ after all.

* * *

Jaden's POV

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna duel her!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Jay but..." Syrus paused, "Are you sure I mean she is really strong."

"Well that's just the best part!" I informed.

"Really? How?" Syrus asked.

"Well, the reason being is that when you duel a strong person you can learn a lot from them," I explained.

"Even if you lose?" Syrus questioned.

"Well... yeah, then you can stand up and try again and you'll know that you have a goal to accomplish," I finished.

"Wow, who knew Jaden can have a good sense for these things," Syrus muttered.

"Alright so let's get going (stomach growls) right after we get some lunch... race ya Sy!" I said.

"H..hey, wait up!" Syrus said.

* * *

Alissa's POV

"Why did I have a feeling he was going to be late," I grumbled.

"I'm here," I heard someone say in the background. It was Jaden and his friend Syrus. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"No, not at all," I lied, well kinda, I mean I was a bit late myself but of course I would never tell that to anyone.

"Alissa!" Someone called.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Alissa, Chancellor said to call you and tell you that your late," the person informed.

"Alexis, just tell the Chancellor I won't make it," I simply replied.

"But you.. you can't," Alexis said.

"Yes I can," I replied.

"Who's she?" Jaden said out of no where.

"Jaden it's not nice to disturb a conversation," Syrus hissed.

"Hehe. is that so?" Jaden said out of embarrassment.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes," Alexis introduced.

"I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my friend Sy," He introduced. I smirked.

"Sy?... Well that's a nice name," Alexis stated, confused.

"He meant Syrus, right?" I confirmed.

"Y..yeah," Syrus replied, blushing.

"So?" Alexis replied.

"Just go and tell him," I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Alexis said leaving.

"Now that's over with (activate duel disks) get your game on!" Jaden declared.

"LET'S DUEL!" We both exclaimed.

* * *

**I am sorry but I am really bad at writing duels so I will be skipping most of them but this is kinda what happens: Jaden plays his Elemental Hero Thundergiant and you loose some life points and then you use your monster Queen of the Night Mystica (I know terrible name) who has 6000 attack points because of an equip spell that you use and you defeat Jaden, end of.**

* * *

"Jaden!" Syrus said running up to the said duelist as his life points fell down to zero.

"That was a great duel, I hope we can do this again," Jaden said giving me his -probably signature- sign.

"Mm hmm," was my answer. I decided to go for a walk to think. I must say that Jaden sure is a good duelist, I'll give him that. The sun was starting to set as I made my way to the docks. There I found him. Not a surprise though, he's there almost every single day.

* * *

Jaden's POV

Man that was a great duel. "That was amazing," I cheered.

"Yeah, she sure is a good duelist," Syrus agreed, _'Just like someone else I know.' _

"Alright, let's go get some grub, race ya!" I challenged.

"Jaden!" Syrus wailed. I laughed as we reached the red dorm, today was a really fun day. Duel academy sure is great.

* * *

Alissa's POV

"I'm surprised you didn't show today," Zane said.

"Hmm, I was dueling." I replied.

"Dueling, really?" He sounded surprised.

"Why?2 I asked curious.

"Well, you hardly do," he replied.

"Well Jaden isn't that bad of a duelist," I stated.

"Well I hope so."

"Why is that?"

"You know as well as me, why Alissa."

"I know."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"What do you think?" He clarified himself.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll settle, if not then, well we both know what will happen, though I think he might be capable."

"Maybe."

* * *

**Do you know how Alissa knows Syrus and what Zane and she was talking about? No? Well then, i'm sure you'll find out soon enough.**


	3. AN- Please Read

Hey, yeah so I understand that I haven't been updating in like forever, but I wanted to say something. I'm deleting my story. But wait! Reason being is that Season 1 is too long for me to keep up with and my studies are also very important too. To make up for it I am going to start another story, regarding a shorter anime so that I could update quickly and perhaps finish it quickly too. It is better for both you and I. On top of that I am going to start making one-shots. So the first anime I am going to be doing it on is Yugioh Zexal, to make up for the Yugioh GX fanfic. I am now on a one week break so I plan to do quite a bit. Once again I am really sorry, but you will see this story again. Just not right now. Besides, I wasn't really glad with how my chapter 1 came out.

This story will be deleted in a few days time and who ever wants to request one-shots I will publish that up shortly so that you could request then. If you want to request tell me in the comments of this A/N, so depending on the requests I will publish the one-shot fic. I hope you understand and hopefully now my writing skills have improved since then. Reading really does help build up skills. ^^


End file.
